


A Little Kid

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy feels like a kid with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Kid

The first time he, Hal, and Dinah had gone into a fight together, Roy had felt like a kid again. He remembered listening to Hal talk about himself and Ollie and Dinah, all the trouble they had gotten into together as a threesome, and now he was part of it. He was fighting alongside the woman who'd saved him, and the man he had idolized. And they both seemed to think he had just what it took.

He felt even more like a kid when the fight was over, and Dinah caught his chin, scrutinizing the cut near his eye before she pulled out a small kit to treat it.

"Aww, Di..."

"Don't you fuss at me, Roy William Harper. You know Lian worries." That shut him up, as she neatly sealed the cut and cleaned it up completely. 

When she repeated the same thing on Hal, that feeling of being a little kid went away, and his heart swelled more. Dinah wasn't being fussy over him; she was treating him just like another teammate.


End file.
